Suite Life's That thing you do?
by gabgaws12
Summary: So Cody really wants to the Talent Show to impress Bailey. Zack wants to the talent show to win the money and record deal, and try to help him from stop missing Maddie. So Zack and Cody decide to make band and call them what there band was called won the battle of Band 4 years ago. Rock Squared Where there Idea work and send these 4 teens to super-stardom.


Suite Life's That Thing You Do

I don't own any of the suite life character or the song. The song is called "That Thing you do" written by Tom Hanks, and played by Wonders.

The song is from the movie That Thing you do.

Summary is the story takes place near the end of there year on the sea. With Bob, who got except during the middle of semester to join Zack and Cody on sea, and there having a talent show on the boat. So Cody really wants to the Talent Show to impress Bailey. Zack wants to the talent show to win the money and record deal, and try to help him from stop missing Maddie. So Zack and Cody decide to make band and call them what there band was called won the battle of Band 4 years ago. Rock Squared Where there Idea work and send these 4 teens to super-stardom.

Rock squared

Lead guitarist and Lead singer- Zack Martin

Drummer- Cody Martin.

2nd guitarist- Bob Smith

Bass- Woody Fink

Chapter 1- Sea Seas High/S.S Tipton Talent Show

Zack's PVO

Hey guys, it's Zack, I am so Happy that school is over in almost a month, so that I can go home to the Tipton and see everyone epically Maddie. I can't stop thinking about Maddie these past 4 months she's been gone, and I can't stop thinking about that kiss with Maddie, I had before saving her from the prince of Litchenstamp. She didn't really want to talk about our relationship after that.

And for me to keep my mine of her, I started to play the guitar again, and started to fix my singing to. What really helps me get thought me missing Maddie is when Bob got except to Seven Seas High School. And he became my roommate. So it's fun, having one of my best friends from home on the ship now as my roommate. Bob told me when he got here that he started to learn to play the guitar. And I have been teaching him how play the guitar too. Sorry I got go guys to work at the smoothie shop on the sky deck.

Cody's PVO

Hey Guy, It's Cody, I just want to say, I can't believe the school year is almost over. And soon I will have to say good-bye to the girl I have a crush on, "Bailey" I have had a crush on her ever since I first found out she was girl. And then Zack wanted to go out with her too. So Then Zack decides to let me have her because she had too much baggage. I can't find a way for her go out with me. And I notice one this is that Woody has been started playing the bass a few weeks back. And he was starting to get pretty good. And I know that Zack and Bob play there guitars all time, I here them play. And I am about to go see if Bailey, Zack, or Bob are on the sky deck.

Zack's PVO

On the sky deck on the S.S Tipton, God, I hate working at this job. I now know why Maddie was always so board at the Candy counter. Man, it's really slow today. Oh, Here comes Cody, I wonder what he wants.

"Hey Zack, Have you seen Bailey walk by since you started your shift." Cody asked me with smile on his face hoping the girl he has been crushing walked by.

"No, Codes, Bailey has walked by me today at all." I said to my brother, whose smile went from a smile to sad face.

"Zack, Do you know an idea I can use to impress Bailey?" Cody asked me.

"Cody, The Seven Seas High/ S.S Tipton talent show is coming, how about you join the talent show."

"Zack, I don't have a talent, Are you entering the talent show, And By the way Zack talent show is called "Sea Night Talent show." Cody said checking what I said early.

"Cody, I am probably going to tryout for the show. "What is your talent Zack?

Cody, Me and Bob, are probably going to play a song on our guitars. I wish I had a talent Zack. It probably comes to you. I then saw my brother walk away.

Cody's PVO

2 hours later, Cody hears Zack and Bob playing there guitar in the Cabin across from him. The only talent show I remember as was in was the Battle of Band at the Tipton, I played the keyboard in that band that me and Zack had? Oh, what was it called I remember it was called Rock squared. I don't have my keyboard with me on the boat, and I forgot how to play the keyboard anyway. During school last year I played the drums, and I got pretty good. I know how I will impress Bailey at the talent show; I and Zack are going to put Rock squared back together. With Bob taking over Max's guitar spot, me moving from Keyboard to Drums, and adding Woody to play the bass. And we can play the song that Zack wrote, I don't what is. And then left my cabin to go to Bob and Zack's Cabin.

Zack's PVO

Knock, Knock.

Who is it? Zack, It's your do you want Cody.

I want to talk you about the talent show.

Me and Bob are practicing for the talent show right now comeback later, I said yelling at my brother to leave. Fine What ever?

Zack, I found out a way for me to impress Bailey and you guys to win the money at the talent show.

What is your Idea?

Rock square?

Rock Square what Cody?

Me, You and Bob, can put rock square back to Together. Zack, I can join you guys and create a rock band.

Cody we need a bass player to play my song I wrote.

I know someone who plays the bass on the boat.

Who?

Woody.

Woody plays the bass. Yeah, his mom, sent him his bass a couple months back, and he is really good at that.

And Cody we are going to need a drummer?

Zack I can play drums remember, I played in the school band last year.

You don't have drums on the boat.

Yeah we do, The one band from Europe told ship to keep the drums remember.

Yeah, Moseby really going to let us have them.

Yeah he will.

Fine Cody, we will be part of the band, and Cody were going practice later.

Zack I want to hear you guys play the song fine. The song is called "That Thing you do." After the song tell me who the song is about. Ok ever Zack, play the song. I will give you the lyric after ok. Zack play it.

Fine. Ready Bob. Ready Zack. Lets play. The Song starts and then Zack started singing into there microphone.

You,

Doin' that thing you do,

Breaking my heart into a million pieces,

Like you always do

And you,

Don't mean to be cruel,

You never even knew about the heartache,

I've been going through

Well I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I,

Know all the games you play,

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,

You'll be mine someday

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I don't ask a lot girl,

But I know one thing's for sure,

It's the love I haven't got girl,

And I just can't take it anymore

AHH

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,

Around with someone new,

And if I know you you're doin' that thing,

Every day just doin' that thing,

I can't take you doing that thing you do

Zack, that's good song, all the song need is drummer, and a bass, player and we could win this guys. Hey, Cody who did I write the song for and about?

Zack, you wrote the song about Maddie.

I know you would figure it out.

I'll go get Woody, for us to practice the song, and I'll go get the drums from Moseby..Ok Cody, Me and Bob have to finish the song. The Day of Tryout, the try out on the Sky Deck.

Zack's PVO

I wrote the song by putting my feeling about Maddie into this song, I really do care about Maddie, And I hope that all my friends and can tell who the song is supposed to be about. And I still talk to Maddie on my cell phone, and I still e-mail and IM her. And thought my e-mails and thought me talking to her I comforted her, and I talked about what going on the ship and she talks to me about her college troubles and money troubles and her troubles with her parents, she told me she doesn't have a boyfriend that made me happy a little. I told her about the band, last night. I told how much I miss her. She doesn't really want to talk about her feeling to me, I know she likes me. And she told me, she's coming aboard for the last month of school, because her college Boston College get out in the end of May. I want to win the show so that I can pay for Maddie to come aboard here my band play.

I wrote the song after Maddie visited and before Bob came, and then practice it and figure it out. And when Bob came to Seven Seas High, I decide to show him. Then Two days ago Cody decide, that we make a new band, and call it the same name Rock Square. And Now we been practicing the song. Cody's got it down pat, so does Bob, and oddly Woody has it down to, I think we are ready for this try-out for the band. The Judges are Mr. Tipton, Mr. Moseby, and . Our try out is 2:30pm for show. We already have our equipment on the stage. I saw the other the completion they are horrible. We should win this.

Hey, Bob we should be the favorites to win after the tryout.

Hey Zack, When is the tryout.

The tryout is at 2:30pm, I told Bob.

Why are we going to win Zack?

Bob, All the people that have tryout so far have not been that impressing. So the whole ship will like the song.

Zack, When the talent show?

The talent show is tomorrow night at 8:00.

At 2:30;

said in the microphone, "Rock square to the stage, Zack and Cody Martin, Bob Smith, and Woody Fink to the stage for the tryout.

Zack goes to his guitar, Bob goes to his guitar, and Cody goes to the Drums, and Woody goes Bass.

Woody: Ready Bob,

Bob: Ready, Ready Cody

Cody: Ready, Ready Zack.

Zack: Ready, Hit it Cody.

Cody 1, 2,3 go. Then the band starts playing and Zack starts singing

You,

Doin' that thing you do,

Breaking my heart into a million pieces,

Like you always do

And you,

Don't mean to be cruel,

You never even knew about the heartache,

I've been going through

Well I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I,

Know all the games you play,

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,

You'll be mine someday

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I don't ask a lot girl,

But I know one thing's for sure,

It's the love I haven't got girl,

And I just can't take it anymore

AHH

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,

Around with someone new,

And if I know you you're doin' that thing,

Every day just doin' that thing,

I can't take you doing that thing you do

I said: I wrote the song for the girl who I have always loved. And then the Judges told me there reaction.

Mr. Tipton: Rock Square this has been the best talent we seen in these tryouts, If you play like that in the show, I bet you will win this talent show by a land slide. You got my vote to be in the show. Your what New Tipton records needs. Good Luck in the show tomorrow.

: I think you boys, I have done a good job practicing. You guys are the best talent we seen in this tryout for the show. And You got my vote, welcome to the show.

: I Say Boys good job. I really like song, and Zack I knew it was about.

Zack: You do.

Moseby Yeah I : So Mr. Tipton, What time do we go on tomorrow.

Mr. Tipton: you will be the last people to go on in the talent show.

Zack: Thanks Mister T.

Mr. Tipton: Good Luck Zack, tomorrow.

Moseby: Good luck Boys, and Zack, I want to talk you in couples days about the song.

Later-Zack and Bob's Cabin,

I am in Cabin right now, I excited to be in the talent show. Right now I am about to go on my laptop to talk to Maddie, about the tryout, and what happen during the day? Me and her have really gotten close since are kiss in Litchenstamp. And she didn't want to talk about kiss then and still doesn't want to talk about it. And I like talking to her on Yahoo Instant Message, and comfort her, by just talking to her, and listening to her. And so I have someone to talk to and stuff. And I am happy she is coming in next week, if we win the show tomorrow I will fly her in personality my self, and pay for to have room. And so she can come and see everybody and here the band the play. Maddie yahoo Instant Message account is

My yahoo instant message account is And so I login and see if my best friend Maddie is on. She is on.

Skaterocker3: Sweet Thang, Are you available to talk now?

Candygirl19: yeah, Zack I am always available to talk to you.

Skaterocker3: I just like to ask.

Candygirl19: Zack, how did the tryout go?

Skaterocker3: It want great Maddie, my band made in the show, and we are the favorites right now to win the competition?

Candygirl19: Zack, I can't wait to hear the band when I get there in a couple weeks.

A couple hours later

Skaterocker3: Oh, Maddie, I have to get off soon, it's getting late, I have to go to school in the morning.

Candygirl19: Zack, When do care about school more then me?

Skaterocker3: Since you started talking to me everyday, on the computer or the phone. I really miss you Maddie, I can't stop thinking about you, and all those things you do. Maddie, we been talking everyday since your visit Four months. I want to know one thing what want thought your head when you kissed me.

Candygirl19: Zack I don't want to talk about it now?

Skaterocker3: Maddie, How's college going?

Candygirl19: it's going pretty good, tomorrow is my last day of finals, I should be on summer vacation as early as next week.

Skaterocker3: Did you date any guys while I was on the boat?

Candygirl19: No, Zack I didn't date anyone, some guys asked me out, but I said no.

Skaterocker3:Why?

Candygirl19: Because there just one guy one I keep thinking about.

Skaterocker3: Who?

Candygirl19: Never mind Zack, Bye Zackie, talk you tomorrow night after the talent show, tell me if you guys won ok?

Skaterocker3: See you tomorrow when I talk you on the YIM,

Candygirl19: Ok, Same time tomorrow. Bye Zack

Skaterocker3: Ok, Same time, Bye Sweet Thang.

Candygirl19 has logged off YIM.

I thought If only she knew how much I care about her and I wish I was her boyfriend. I love You Sweet Thang. Then I went to sleep.

The day of the talent show.

I woke up at eight in the morning. And then I got into shower, Bob already work up and took his shower, After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and grabbed my backpack, and I went to class.

` My grades have been good the past 2 months, my grades went from D's to B's, and my C's went to A's. I have been paying more attention in School, so that Maddie can have a boyfriend that is smart, funny, and can sweep her off her feet, and make her fall madly in love with me. After class, we went to the stage to practice the song.

And then it was 8 a clock. And now it was our turn to go on. Moseby want on to the stage to introduce.

Last Talent tonight is special group of kids. The guitar/singer and the drum I have know for 4 years. There 2 special young men who I have loved to watch grow. I watched them when they won the battle of Bands 4 years ago. And now I like to introduce Rock Squared. There Lead singer and lead guitarist and Leader Zack Martin. And there Drum: Zack twin brother: Cody Martin. And There other guitar player: Bob Smith. And the bass player Woody Fink.

And we all run in and go to our spots on the stage. And Me and Cody go up and hug .

"Zack goes to his guitar, Bob goes to his guitar, and Cody goes to the Drums, and Woody goes Bass.'

Woody: Ready Bob,

Bob: Ready, Ready Cody

Cody: Ready, Ready Zack.

Zack: Ready, Hit it Cody.

Cody 1, 2,3 go. Then the band starts playing and Zack starts singing

You,

Doin' that thing you do,

Breaking my heart into a million pieces,

Like you always do

And you,

Don't mean to be cruel,

You never even knew about the heartache,

I've been going through

Well I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I,

Know all the games you play,

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,

You'll be mine someday

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,

But it's just so hard to do,

Every time you do that thing you do

I don't ask a lot girl,

But I know one thing's for sure,

It's the love I haven't got girl,

And I just can't take it anymore

AHH

'Cause we,

Could be happy can't you see,

If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,

Around with someone new,

And if I know you you're doin' that thing,

Every day just doin' that thing,

I can't take you doing that thing you do

I told the stage, that I wrote the song for my sweet thang.

And then we looked at the Judges table.

Mr. Tipton: 10, I really love that song. I need to have you guys as the face of Tipton Records. I love your sound. And Zack, I can feel the emotion when sing the song.

Mr. Moseby: 10, Zack, Cody, Bob, and Woody. You have got great talent, and glad you guys put it all together. And I have to amazing guitar play Zack.

: 10, That does that mean you won, that means you just got a perfect score by us judges. And Zack , I can feel how much you love Maddie.

Moseby then walks over and gives me a hug.

And 10 minutes later. Ok. The sky deck spring talent show winner is Rock Square.

Then I see Bailey get up from her seat. And give me, Bob and Woody hugs and congrats us. And then she walks over to Cody, and gives Cody a big bear hug and kiss on the lips. And then Cody deepens it. I am happy that the idea worked. I hope the idea works for me and gets me my crush and love Maddie. I can't wait to tell Maddie about the show. And I happy my brother finally got his girl. And then Moseby gave us the check, for 16,000 dollars. And so that means we each get 4,000 dollars each. Now I can pay for Maddie to come. And now I get to quit my job. I probably keep for a little. And then after I went to my cabin to go to Maddie. I logged on Aim. And I clicked on Maddie's name.

Skaterocker3:Maddie, Can you talk?

Candygirl19:Yeah, I can talk.

Candygirl19:How did the talent show go?Skaterocker3:We ended up winning contest. We blow the rest of the talent off the stage.

Candygirl19:Zackie Congratulation and Congratulate Cody, and the others for Me.

Skaterocker3:I will.

Candygirl19:I wish, I was there right now to give you hug and a kiss.

Skaterocker3: I wish you were here right now.

Skaterocker3: Maddie, How did your final go?

Candygirl19: Zack, It went great I got an 3:Maddie, I knew you could do it, your so smart.

Skaterocker3: And Sweet Thang, When are coming on Board?Candygirl19: I'll call you, when I am on my way.

Skaterocker3: Bye Maddie.

Candygirl19 yeah Zackie.

Skaterocker3: I love You, Sweet Thang.

Candygirl19: I, I

Candygirl19 has logged off AIM

I wonder wake she was going to say? I'll guess, I found out when she comes.


End file.
